Numerous mechanisms have been designed and built for converting the energy of moving fluid, such as air or water, to mechanical energy. Commonly known mechanisms for converting the energy of moving water to mechanical energy are water wheels, paddles and turbines. Generally speaking, mechanisms for converting the energy of a moving fluid to mechanical power have tended throughout their evolution to become both more complicated and more costly to manufacture. Modem axial flow turbine systems typically require the construction of dams or diversions and penstocks to support even low power production.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need in the art for a low-cost in-stream system for utilizing the energy in a fluid stream as a pumping station or an electrical generator.